


Only Half

by Queen_Bee0529



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Because I can, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bee0529/pseuds/Queen_Bee0529
Summary: As the noise grew louder, Keith doubled over in pain. “TAKASHI” Keith yelled as he threw his helmet off to cover his ears. That’s when Shiro knew something was seriously wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

<Keith POV/>  
My name is Keith. I've always grown up thinking that I had no real family. I always had Shiro by my side, but it wasn't the same. When I first met Shiro, all I had was a Picture of a girl with cat-like ears and a Knife with a strange emblem on it, which I never let anybody see. Shiro was always by my side, up until that sacred Kerberos mission. I thought I would never be able to forgive him, even after i found him on earth again.

<Present day 3rd person POV/>  
"Alright here's the plan," Shiro started as he got everybody's attention. "Pidge, I'll accompany Keith and the Blade of Marmora in the green lion, because of it's cloaking abilities, to free the prisoners on the holding ship, located in the Audiux Quadrant. Hunk, Lance, and Allura, You'll be alongside Matt and the rebels giving us cover if the Galra decide to attack. Coran will be in the castle. got it?" "Yes sir" The paladins responded as they sat down to prepare for the wormhole jump... All except Matt and Coran who were doing their own thing. "Hey, Shiro, can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked him. "Sure." He said simply and they headed out of the control room. Keith noticeably looked down regretfully. "Is everything ok Keith?" Coran asked noticing his gesture. "I'm fine." He responded unconvincingly.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Shiro asked. "You really don't know what happened to Keith that day did you?" "No, I don't." "I'm not trying to be a snitch, but you saw that galra fighter almost crash into the shield, right?" Shiro nodded yes "That was the fighter that Keith was in. If it wasn't for Lotor then..." Matt shuddered just thinking about it. Shiro put his hands to his face. "Thank you for telling me. " Shiro patted Matt on the shoulder and walked out of the room. "We've arrived," Allura's voice sounded over the loudspeakers.  
Matt and Shiro walked into the control room just as soon as they all walked out. "You know the plan." Shiro had said. "Now get to your lions." They all raced down to the lion hangers where they then went to the correct locations.

<Inside the green lion/>

"Approaching target now, Shiro," Pidge said behind her. "Good work Pidge. Ready Kolovan?" "We're ready," Kolovan said as the cloaked green lion landed on the Galra ship. "Go!" They all stormed out of the lion and into the Holding Chamber.

<Inside the Blue, Yellow, Red Lion/>

  
"Hey, Allura?" Lance started, "When Lotor said that he wanted to talk you looked the least shocked of all of us. almost like you knew it would happen." "Yeah, almost like you knew that it would happen." Hunk cut in. "And when you finally let him in, you looked disgusted and left... Why?" Allura sighed. "It's a long story." She finally said. "We have a while." Hunk insisted. "Lotor and I were both about 8 years old when we first met, and we became the best of friends. We did everything together, and only Coran thought something of it. One time my Mother and Father had a meeting with Zarcon and the other paladins, so Lotor and I went around the castle playing pranks on Coran." She chuckled to herself. "Then the day came when Lotor was angry at Zarcon for pressuring him to get married with another Galra. That was the day that Zarcon got the scar over his eye. The last time I saw him was the day that he was exiled for what he had done. He had snuck into the castle and he took my first kiss, as you earthlings call it. I never saw him again, especially now that he had worked for Zarcon." Allura took a deep breath as she finished her story.

<Back to the green lion/>  
Pidge and Shiro had opened the first cell just as Keith and the Blade of Marmora killed off the centuries. The door opened to reveal 8 prisoners, all from different planets, and all in a small 8x10 cell. Only one alien had the bravery to speak up. She had resembled a human with all but galra style ears, purple eyes and two small fangs, and tan skin. She had blood staining her outfit, and her arm hanging limply to her side. "Anatahadare?" (Who are you?) She asked, trying to make her voice strong. Shiro recognized the language at once, and to Pidge's surprise, responded in perfect fluency..."Watashitachiha borutoron no paradin de, anata o sukuu tame ni koko ni imasu." (We are the paladins of Voltron, and we are here to rescue you.) The alien girl looked up at Shiro and said in English with a halfhearted smile "My name is Ketsueki. we've been here for just over two years." "You can trust us," Pidge told Ketsueki. "I'm Pidge. And we have to move fast if we want to get all the other prisoners out of here alive." "And trust you, we will." Pidge led the small group to the nearby rebel fleet waiting outside. "Matt will take you to the castle to be healed." The prisoners loaded on to the ship, leaving Pidge to run back to Shiro and Keith.  
<Time skip/>  
Shiro and Pidge were helping the last of the prisoners out to the shuttle when a noise pierced through the air. Pidge, Shiro, and Kolovan thought the noise was annoying and continued to race to the shuttle. When Keith heard the noise, he doubled over in pain. "Keith are you alright?" Shiro asked, very concerned because Keith never showed pain, ever. Keith ignored him and threw his helmet off to cover his ears more. He let out a scream in agony. Keith didn't realize that he was the one screaming. "Takashi!" He screamed. Shiro knew that this was way worse than they originally thought, especially because the last time Keith called him by his real name was when they were still in the Garrison. "Help me lift him," Kolovan told Shiro as Pidge went to the green lion. As soon as they were in the lion, the noise was blocked just enough for Keith to stop screaming. Tears were streaming down his face when Keith looked up at Shiro. "What. The Heck. Was that?"

<Lance, Hunk, and Allura/>  
Allura had just finished her story to Lance, and Hunk when they heard a faint noise. almost like a mix between a long beep and white noise. "What is that?" Lance asked to nobody in particular. "Guys we're heading back to the castle, and Allura get a healing pod ready, something's wrong with Keith." He closed the screen. "Let's go!" Allura told them as the Lions headed back as fast as they could to the castle.

<Back at the castle/>  
Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith and walked him out of the lion and into the castle. Hunk, Lance, and Allura met there shortly after, as well as Coran, Kolovan, and Ketsueki, who just got out of the healing pod. "What Happened to him," Allura asked as she took the other side. She looked over and saw that Keith had cut himself with his nails around his ears, and blood slowly dripping down his face. They quickly walked to the healing pods before Ketsueki broke the silence. "Shadosaundo," She said almost out of nowhere. "That was what that noise was. The galra used it to torture me sometimes. It is a frequency that to some half-breeds can't stand, and your friend Keith, Is lucky to be out of there alive for someone who heard it for that long." They worked together to get Keith's armor off and into the healing pod. "How exactly do you know all this, Ketsueki? And how come you weren't affected by it like Keith was?" Hunk questioned. "I was already in the castle healing pod. I heard it, but the shadosaundo was very faint. almost non-existent." She replied with a shrug. "And how the heck do you know Japanese?" Pidge asked, earning a few glances toward her and Shiro. "What's a Japanese?" Coran asked. "Its a Language back on earth," Shiro answered, then continued, "And I'm also curious of that as well." Ketsueki sighed. "Im the same as keith, blood and all." 


	2. Thoughts are for a second, But a memory is Forever

     The 'woosh' of the healing pod caught everybody off guard in the lingering silence that hung around the castle. Everybody stood up and walked over to where Keith was placed. He opened his eyes and was taken back. "Keith's awake!" Hunk yelled, only for Keith to flinch at the sudden noise. "What happened." He asked in a small raspy voice. "I'll explain later," Shiro said. "How ya feeling?" He asked. I have a really bad headache, and my ears hurt. Otherwise, I'm fine," Keith concluded. Lance couldn't help himself from looking from Keith to Ketsueki, looking for their similarities. They had the same face shape, eye color, hair color, skin color and the same pointed nose. The only real difference was the ears, where Ketsueki had Galra ears, and longer, almost claw-like nails. "Watashi wa kare ni iwanakereba naranai? (Should I Tell him?)" Ketsueki asked Shiro. "Watashi yori mo anata ga yokatta. (Better you than me.)" Shiro said simply. "Oh so is that like your secret language or something?" Lance asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "Is all you do is joke around all the time?" Ketsueki snapped back with that same grin on her face, earning a high five from Keith. "Man, you guys really are related," Hunk said with a chuckle, but immediately regretted it with the look Shiro gave him. "What are you talking about?" Keith said, totally oblivious to what was going on around him until Ketsueki pulled him into another room. "Should we go after them?" Allura asked. "Nope," Shiro said to her "Ketsueki knows, but Keith doesn't. They'll figure it out."

<Keith and Ketsueki, in Keith's room/>

     "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Keith asked her before saying "Hunk said that we were related, and I grew up as an adopted child under Shiro's house, with no family whatsoever..." "Hunk wasn't lying." Ketsueki suddenly cut him off. "Do you remember?" "Um.... no?" Keith sat down on the bed next to Ketsueki, who had started to softly sing."Shikō wa byōdesuga, kioku wa Eien ni tsudzukimasu. Kininaruhito wa anata no tame ni soko ni imasu. Hito ga osorete irunode, kyōfu no naka ni sumu hitsuyō wa arimasen." Keith suddenly recognized the lyrics and finished with her, "Anata wa kendeari, watashi wa tatedesu. Shikō wa byōdesuga, kioku wa eiendesu." After a few seconds of silence, Keith spoke up. "I remember. I remember!" he exclaimed. "We worked for the Blade of Marmora until we were about four. Then we were sent down to earth to grow up like actual humans, You more so than me. I was in Japan, and you were in Arizona. When we turned 16, You were in the Galaxy Garrison. I was able to convince Kolovan to let you stay because you were having so much fun." Ketsueki explained. "So then how were you taken, prisoner?" Keith asked her. "On my way back into space, My ship got abducted, you could say. From then on its three years of torture, starvation and gladiator Fights. They gave me the name Survivor, the second to Champion. I still don't know where he went. I only met this 'Champion' once crossing paths on my way to a fight while he was going back to his cell." Keith let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Ketsueki demanded. "The champion is Shiro!"

<Back in the control room/>

  
      "So whats taking them so long?" Lance asked impatiently. "There's definitely something that you're not telling us." Hunk agreed. "You're quieter than Keith!" "You can't force a secret out of somebody," Pidge said in defense to Shiro. "No. I've kept more than my fair share of secrets from you guys." Shiro admitted. "My parents adopted Keith when he was about four years old after his parents supposedly died in a car accident. No clarification what so ever, Making us half-brothers." Shiro finished his story right as Keith and Ketsueki walked in.. "Nani o itta nodesu ka?" (What did you tell them?) Keith asked. "Kihontekini anata ga saiyō sa rete iru koto, watashitachi wa hanbun no kyōdaidearu koto." (Basically that you're adopted and that we're half-brothers.) "Thank you for that Shiro," Keith replied with sarcasm before sitting down too. "We've had a big day. Everyone should get some rest for tomorrow." Nobody argued with as they walked back to their rooms. Everybody except for Keith, Shiro, and Ketsueki. "I'm sorry for not forgiving you Shiro." Keith apologized. "It's Ok Kisu," Shiro said. Keith was taken back a little when Shiro called him that. "Family sticks together," Keith pulled Ketsueki in for a group hug. "Family," Keith whispered to himself as he let a tear slide down his cheek.

<Song Translation:>  
     Thoughts are for a second, but a memory lasts forever. Those who care will be there for you. no need to live in fear because man is fear themselves. You are the sword and I am the Shield. Thoughts are for a   
second, but a memory is forever.  
\---------------------------  
Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!! I'm newer to AO3 and 100+ views in one night is AMAZING!!!!!!!! I may start a series with this IDK. I added a paragraph to the very beginning of the first chapter that may clear a few things up. THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!! KUDOS TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!


End file.
